Naruto of the Akuma Clan
by Dracalas
Summary: The village has treated Naruto bad for far to long. Watch as Naruto shakes the world and brings fear to all.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is a fanfic that I came up with and I felt the need to write it, also, if you do not like this fanfic, then don't read it, I am not forcing anyone to read it. The pairing is unknown right now but I will come up with something.

I know that the been beaten thing is generic but it is a good reason for Naruto's character.

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Character Deaths, Dark Naruto, Possible Spoilers, Abuse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>A young boy crawled on the streets of the leaf village, his blond hair covered in blood, long cuts going up his chest.<p>

He felt his knees grow weak in an attempt to get back to his apartment, and the sounds of people yelling from behind him made him push harder. The yells got louder and soon the villagers were upon him, there eyes full of hate.

"Your going to pay for what you did demon" a man spat out, stomping his foot on Naruto.

"You killed my daughter you filthy monster" another spat.

The boy didn't respond, as he was coughing out blood from the last hit.

Two idle red eyes stared at the scene "So this is what human nature has lowered to".

The villager was just about to do the same assault, but screamed in agony when his leg exploded all over the injured boy. Before the man could even fall to the ground his head was splattered all over the street, making all of the villagers step back in fear.

A figure clad in a full dark cloak stepped out, his hands in the hidden pockets of his attire.

A chunin stepped forward, identified by his vest and the leaf headband on his forehead "Who are you, did you do this" the figure just stood there.

"Answer me" the chunin said, his anger getting the better of him. No response. He growled and threw a kunai straight through the figures throat, blood started leaking out.

The figure pulled out the kunai and spun it around on his hand "May I ask why you would hurt a child" the villagers kept quiet, to shocked to say a thing. The chunin said with a pale face "H-e-h-e-h-e he is a dem-demo-demon" the figure looked at the boy then sighed sadly.

The chunin fell to the ground, a kunai lodged in his forehead, blood leaking from the back and front.

"If that child is a demon then I feel sad to call myself that, who knew demons were this weak, but anyway, I got a tight schedule, so" the figure appeared behind the leaf villagers "I better wrap this up".

There screams were heard through out the village hidden in the leaves.

The figure pulled down the hood of his cloak and revealed a young black spiky haired man with two crimson eyes. He picked up the boy and threw him on his back, it seemed the boy was unconcious from these events 'I better get out of here before those ANBU find me' he leaped onto a building and headed out of the village.

A few minutes later a team of ANBU appeared and came across a scene which shocked them.

The whole street was covered in blood, it was across the walls and lamp posts, bodies or what was left of bodies hung idley off roofs and impaled on lamp posts. The ANBU quickly set up a perimeter to keep out villagers.

An ANBU with spiky silver hair stepped through the scene, being careful not to step on evidence. He came across a piece of white shirt with a swirl on it, making the ANBU step back in shock 'It's not possible' he quickly puffed into smoke, lleaving behind the others.

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat on his chair, doing the dreaded paperwork, bane of all kage.

A puff of smoke which erupted in the room would have startled him if he weren't a shinobi and the Hokage. He looked up and saw the silver haired ANBU "Kakashi, what brings you here" the Hokage asked.

"I need to talk to you" Kakashi then started telling the Hokage all of the events which had transpired, once finished the Hokage's face was weary and tired. He looked outside the window sadly 'Naruto' the Hokage looked back at Kakashi "We do not know that Naruto is dead for sure, as his body was not found, I will prepare funerals for all of the people who died" Kakashi nodded and puffed into smoke.

'Where are you Naruto' the Hokage said, he believed that Naruto wasn't dead.

**Unknown Cave**

Naruto shot up in shock, sweat glistening on his body. He glanced around what looked to be a cave.

"Ah your awake" a voice sounded behind him, making him turn around in fear and crawl back. He saw a black haired man with two cups of ramen in his hands "Want some" normaly Naruto wouldn't except from strangers but he was to hungry.

He grabbed and started eating it fiercly with his hands, juices sliding down his mouth.

He stopped and looked up at the man "Who are you" Naruto questioned.

"Well, you can call me Oni" Oni replied, eating his ramen at an inhuman pace.

"Why am I here, where ever here is" Oni finished up his ramen then said "We are in a cave and I found you been beaten by villagers so I killed them all" Naruto looked shocked once Oni finished the sentence.

"Don't look so shocked, humans aren't innocent, look what they did to you, a child, so I have a little propostion for you" Naruto looked at the ground.

"Why should I trust you" Naruto said.

"Because I saved your life, and I can make you strong" Oni replied.

"Really" Naruto said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I will make you an Akuma clan member, and show you our secret techniques" Oni responded, a smirk on his face, this boy had great potential.

"Why" was the million ryou question.

"Because I need an apprentice, and you are the perfect canadite" Naruto looked excited and jumped up, he would be trained.

"Now, I have a gift for you" with that said, Oni pulled out a black rod and put it in Naruto's hand "This will help with your training".

The Akuma clan would once again show the world it's power.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I will try and bring out a chapter tommorow or today, either one.

I'm also coming up with some interesting things for Crimson lightning.

So good Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I bring you chapter 1 of this fanfic, so enjoy and please tell me what you think, also keep in mind that I am still learning to write, so this will not be anything special, just a fic that came into my head, so enjoy :).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Clouds darkened over the desolate wasteland, rain poured from the sky. Two mighty figures stood apart, there power controling the weather alone. The first had pitch black spiky hair tied into a short pony tail, dark eyes along with a scythe which sucked away all remaining light left on the field.<p>

The other had grey spiky hair, a headband with two horns pointing upwards, purple eyes with ripples and a staff with a golden gem on the top.

"Dariues, why do you challenge the gods" Dariues gripped his scythe, his killer intent rising to monsterous levels.

"They have controlled us for to long, they must pay for using us as there tools, we shall rise and overpower them, but are you willing to join me, Rikudo, or will you stay as there pet" Dariues spat out every word that he spoke.

"They balance the world Dariues, without them everything would collapse into never ending chaos" Rikudo tried to reason, hoping to bring him off this unattainable path. Dariues growled "The gods have manipulated us like lab rats, were there little projects, to be used and once we are useless, they will throw us away. If you want to stay there pet, then you must die" with a swing of his scythe, a massive arc of dark energy erupted from his scythe, heaidng straight for the Rikudo.

**Memory End**

Naruto walked to the gate of the leaf village, his blond hair with dark streaks flowing in the wind. He wore a black trench coat which went down to his knees and wore standard shinobi pants along with sandals.

His left eye was purple while the other was dark.

He walked up to the guard, shadows following him with every step. The guards watched him wearily "Papers" the first asked. Naruto pulled the papers from inside his trench coat and handed it to the guard, who froze when he felt his skin. It was like touching ice.

The other gaurd took the papers and read them threw, after a minute he nodded to Naruto and said "You may pass" to which Naruto silently walked through the gate.

Once he was gone the guard handed the paper to the other who looked at him questionly. He shrugged and read through it, before stepping back in shock. Naruto noticed this but kept going, heading for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the leaf village sat on his desk, doing the dreaded paperwork which all kages were cursed with. So it came to a surprise when a blond haired boy walked through the door, ignoring the secretary.

"Who are you" Sarutobi asked, on guard incase this person was an assassin, as all kages needed to keep on guard for all attacks. The blond haired boy watched silently before saying "Don't you remember me Sarutobi, or would old man Hokage give you a memory boost" Sarutobi thought for a second before nearly gasping in shock, the only perosn to call him this was.

"Naruto?" Naruto nodded "How has it been" Sarutobi for the first time in years smiled, it had been to long and he nkew that Naruto wasn't dead.

"It has been stressful, but I need to ask, what are you here for Naruto" Naruto sighed "I had a feeling you would see through it".

"You wouldn't just come back to the leaf for no reason, I know what you feel about this village, what are you planning?" Sarutobi watched Naruto's every facial movement, looking for any lie that might come out of Naruto's mouth, all shinobi needed to have such a skill.

"What I am planning is big, but it shouldn't affect the leaf village" Naruto responded, his bangs covering his eyes. Sarutobi sighed and pulled out a note and started writing on it, once done he handed it to Naruto.

"This will allow you to attend the graduation, but I would like to ask, how strong are you" Naruto sighed in annoyance, he may not be able to get through, and the leaf would be good to use to acomplish his plans.

"What is the average amount of hand signs a shinobi can do in a second" Sarutobi answered "Around 4, 6 or 7 if there more skilled and kage can do around 9 or 10" Naruto nodded "I can do around 14 a second" Sarutobi almost dropped his pipe in shock.

Naruto grabbed the note and walked out of the hokage tower, heading for the academy.

'I'm glad that sensei had taught me how to lie without even a kage noticing' Naruto thought.

Flashback

"Naruto, today I am going to teach you how to lie" Naruto looked on confused as to what he meant "What do you mean sensei, anyone can lie" Oni smiled in amusment "Yes, but can you lie with no one even figuring it out" Naruto shook his head, that seemed hard.

"The first step is meditation, so that you can stay patient, this will take work for someone has hyper as you. The second step is emotionless, knowing not to move your face or show any type of emotion, as it is a great advantage. Most shinobi cannot use this skill to it's greatest potential, but I believe that you will be one of them" Naruto nodded in excitement to which Oni sighed, this would be a long day.

Flashback End

Naruto walked into the academy room, ignoring all of the stares hitting him in the back of the head "Excuse me, what are you here for" a man with brown hair and a scar across his nose, he was wearing a standard chunin uniform.

"I am here to graduate" Naruto said as he handed a note to the brown haired man, who read through and then said "Hello I am Iruka, and welcome to graduation" some of the class members did not think the same.

"Why does he get to graduate Iruka sensei, when we worked hard to get to this" a boy with a hood and a dog on his head yelled. Iruka looked like he was about to yell and yell he did "Kiba, that's enough, Hokage sama himself allowed Naruto to graduate, so pipe down" Kiba grumbled and sank back in his seat after that incident.

Naruto nodded to Iruka and sat in an unoccupied seat, while Iruka explained what they were here for and the things they would experience. Naruto took this time to study these students.

'Hmm, Brown haired boy, Kiba, seems brash and stupid, but would do some physical damage. Pink haired girl, seems very weak, low chakra, but would do good in the future if chakra control was learned. Spiky dark haired boy with glasses, Aburame clan, uses bugs. Hmm, an Uchiha, seems ambitous, but allows Revenge to control him, probaly the incident where Itachi slaughtered his clan.' Naruto leaned on the desk, not bothered to study anymore, all of them were not worth his time.

Flashback

Naruto, I would like to tell you something" Naruto nodded and sat infront of Oni.

"Ok, here is a lesson. Shinobi are usually controlled by there hatred and revenge, the strong do the opposite and take control of there hatred. I once had a friend who was controlled by hatred when his family was killed. He endangered us so I was sent to kill him, he had great potential, but lost it all once he went on the path to revenge. I would tell you more, but some of this is personal" Naruto nodded as Oni was about to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned "Also, you can be arrogant if you are able to back it up, remember that"

Flashback End

"Now, wait for your sensei's to arrive" with that said Iruka walked out of the room, where the students started chatting. In the next few minutes different people walked in, probaly the sensei's, taking kids to different area's.

'Hm, so my teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and my sensei is Kakashi Hatake, this will be interesting' two hours of waiting and Kakashi Hatake finally walked in. He had spiky silver hair with a headband covering his and a face mask.

"Team 7, follow me to the roof" Kakashi puffed into smoke as he finished his sentence. Naruto jumped out the window and appeared onto the roof with Kakashi.

"That was fast" Kakashi commented to which Naruto ignored, it seemed hardly anyone knew who he was since he lost the whisker marks and changed eye colour. Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived and sat on the stairs while Naruto leaned against the metal bars.

"Ok Introduce your selves" Kakashi said, to which Sakura looked confused.

"How" Naruto almost face palmed when he heard that, how stupid could people get.

"Tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future"

"Can you demonstrate for us" Kakashi sighed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, dislikes, hobbies aren't interesting and my dream for the future, I don't feel like telling you. Now you try" Naruto sighed as Sakura started talking.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" she looked at Sasuke and giggled "My hobbies are" she started giggling again "My dislikes are Ino and my dream is" she went into a another fit of giggles, creeping out Sasuke.

"Gloomy next" Sasuke scoffed and started.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I do not like anything in particular, I dislike nearly everything, my hobbies are training and my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" Kakashi looked on seriously.

'Just as I expected' Kakashi thought.

"Blondie next" Naruto sighed and started his introduction.

"My name is Naruto, there are few things that I like and there are few things I dislike, my hobbies are meditating and my dream is something that I do not want to say" Kakashi nodded to Naruto but couldn't help but feel shocked, it seemed that Hokage was right that Naruto hadn't died.

"Ok, meet me tommorow at training ground seven at 8:00" with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto disappeared from the top, going who knows where.

**Alley**

Naruto appeared infront of a man with green hair and brown eyes and slammed him against the wall.

"You idiot, you completely ruined my plans, I was almost done but you sold me out" Naruto growled at him, while the green haired man looked on in fear.

"I'm sorry, but they took the info from me" Naruto let go of him and started walking away.

The green haired man sighed in relief but gasped when a hand was sticking out of his chest, curtosy of Naruto "Because now I have to wipe all of them out, which will be a pain, so you get your punishment, but think of this as your retirement" the green haired man gurgled blood and fell to the floor bleeding all over the ground, his heart crushed.

Naruto clicked his fingers and the man was burnt by purple fire along with the blood and disappeared from the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and it seems Naruto is quite dangerous and violent. Naruto may seem over powered, but he trained in doing hand seals at high speeds, and he will need alot power for later chapters in the story. Now see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I am here to bring you this second chapter, so enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Fallen-Ryu: The deaths will happen sometimes but not all the time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the edge of a branch, feeling the serene breeze sweep through his blond locks. Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to be late again so he felt he should take a quick rest.<p>

As his eyes closed, darkness came into his vision.

**Memory**

10 year old Naruto breathed heavily as he blocked Oni's swing, but was pushed back by the force. He ducked under a kick and went for an upper cut, but was kicked away.

"Is that all, and I thought you were getting stronger" Oni said, trying to anger Naruto.

"Come on, your practically 50 times stronger than me" Oni smirked and appeared infront of Naruto, planting his foot on his chest.

"That is no excuse to laze around, if you want to be strong then you should fight till the death, but in this case unconsciousness, because if I kill you I wont have an apprentice" Naruto suddenly turned into a log, making Oni duck from the hail of shuriken from behind his head.

Oni clapped his hands and everything was forced away by a dark blue energy, and Naruto was sent outside the cabin by the force "Enough training, time for more meditation" Naruto crawled out of a hay stack mumbling incoheret words under his breath.

**Memory End**

Naruto's eyes opened the instance Kakashi arrived. Naruto jumped off the tree and landed next to his teammates.

"Your late!" Sakura decided to yell, making Naruto growl, which did not go unoticed by Kakashi.

"Well, you see, I got lost on the road off life. Now today we will be doing a survival exercise of sought" Kakashi said.

"But sensei, were genin now" Sakura said, completely confused. Kakashi held up two bells.

"Not necessarily, this is a test that will see if you are worthy of being a genin, passing the academy is only to see if you have a chance of being a genin, do you understand" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded as did Sasuke while Naruto stood emotionless.

"Now you have to get these two bells or you will be tied to this post and have food be eaten infront of you" Kakashi pointed to the three wooden posts in the ground behind him.

"But sensei, there are only two bells" Kakashi nodded to Sakura.

"Exactly, now get ready" Naruto stood still while Sasuke got into ready to move as did Sakura.

"Go" all three of them disappeared. Kakashi nodded 'Hm, not bad' Kakashi suddenly jumped into the air, avoiding a purple glowing fist. He landed on the ground and looked where the fist went and found the ground shaped like a skeleton head.

Naruto appeared a few meters from him and shot forward, giving Kakashi little time to react. Thinking quickly he substituted just as a kunai hit him, instead hitting a log.

'That was close' Naruto appeared behind him and aimed a kick to his head. Kakashi brought up his hand, blocking the kick 'He's strong' Kakashi jumped backwards and got into a stance, putting away his book.

"So, your getting serious now" Naruto commented before raising his finger in the air **"Wraith Streamer" **ghost like figures shot out of Naruto's finger and charged Kakashi.

Thanks to Kakashi's experience he was able to dodge them, and on impact most of the trees that came into contact with the ghost like figures evaporated.

"What was that" Kakashi asked Naruto, but was careful not to let down his guard.

"Normally I wouldn't tell you, but I will give you the benifit of doubt. On a hit the enemy is evaporated, if it only slightly hits them then only some skin will burn off, it will only be effective on a full hit" Kakashi nodded and went through hand signs, knowing that he would have to use force against him.

**"Water Style: Water Bullet Technique" **a large bullet of water shot in front of Kakashi, heading for Naruto. A bullet of dark energy, shaped similar to Kakashi's attack slammed straight into it, destroying it and kept going.

Kakashi quickly went through hand seals and yelled **"Earth Style: Earth Wall" **a wall of earth sprung up and the bullet hit, making the wall crumble under impact.

"Hmm, interesting. That must have been a strong earth wall" Kakashi disappeared after Naruto finished that sentence, he then heard a scream, probally Sakura. He leaped onto a tree and watched Kakashi beat Sasuke and pull most of his body into the ground, except for his head.

"Why don't we finish what we started" Naruto said, before pulling out a black rod with strange markings going along the whole thing. Kakashi was already on guard, he knew that Naruto was strong, but how strong.

"Devour there souls" Naruto said, before the black rod extended into a long scythe with a curved blade at the front. On either side of it were to red dots which looked like eyes on the bladed weapon.

"Now we can fight" Naruto suddenly appeared infront of Kakashi and swung the scythe in a forward arc. Kakashi barely got back, but noticed that the grass and part of his jonin vest had shriveled up.

**_"Naruto, can we use the statue" _**a dark cold screeching voice whispered, to which Naruto shook his head and dodged a kick from Kakashi, who went through a series of hand signs **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique" **a ball of fire came forward and slammed into Naruto.

Kakashi gasped 'Shit, I didn't mean to hit him like that' before he could find Naruto, the fire suddenly disappeared. Naruto walked out and Kakashi found his face was burnt off, to which Sasuke shook visibly.

'How can he stand after such an attack, that would kill anyone' Naruto laughed darkly and his eyes took on the colour of a dark purple.

**"Doom Arc" **a dark purple arc of energy exploded from his scythe once he swung it. Kakashi jumped out of the way but swore that he saw people screaming and dieing for just a second. The arc of energy sliced through a large amount of trees and kept going until it ran out of energy.

'That attack is dangerous, I better watch out for it' Kakashi dodged another ghost like figure, but was shocked when Naruto shot out of it like it was a portal and cut slightly through his chest.

"Hey Kakashi, I have a small story for you, did you know that my sensei told me to burn down a village, but the interesting thing was that everyone there was innocent. Guess what I did, I burnt the village into nothing, I heard the pained screams and cries for help. My sensei made me into this, and I shall follow through" Naruto said with a sickening grin before swinging another arc of dark purple energy at him.

Kakashi barely dodged and was physicaly shaken 'What is this kid, bipolar, first he is emotionless, now he's a pscyhotic killer' Kakashi was glad that the other two were not within hearing range.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kakashi got Sasuke out of the ground and Sakura awake, while Naruto help up two bells and chucked them to his teammates. Kakashi clapped his hands together and said "You pass" in truth he only passed them because he knew that Naruto was holding back.

"But why sensei" Sakura questioned.

"Naruto showed teamwork. Remember those who do not follow the rules are scum, but those who don't protect there friends are worse then scum" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So, you're worse then scum then" with that Naruto disappeared to who knows were, leaving behind Kakashi and his teammates. Kakashi looked visibly shaken and looked like he was about to break down.

"You can go" Kakashi's voice sounded like a whisper, to which Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left.

Nothing had ever had Kakashi shaken but somehow Naruto had done it with words alone. Kakashi walked to the memorial stone and looked down at it 'Obito, am I truly less then scum for not saving you, my friend'.

**Gato's Hideout**

The stench of blood filled the air, mens heads were stuck on bladed weapons stuck all over the base. Oni smirked darkly as he stared at the retreating Gato, who had a look of utter terror on his face.

Zabuza Momochi was stuck to the wall with dark blue weapons ripping through his limbs, while a hole was punctured in his throat. Haku, Zabuza's apprentice was stuck next to Zabuza with a sword going through both his hands, along with his hunter mask impaled in his stomach.

He couldn't move and could ony watch Zabuza dead on the wall next to him.

Oni laughed darkly and clicked his fingers, where Gato's finger exploded from his hand. He screamed in pain at loosing his finger, and coughed out blood when Oni stepped on his back hard.

Oni was completely covered in blood head to toe, but he didn't care, this excited him a great deal.

"Gato, Gato, Gato, ever had your veins destroyed one by one but kept on living" Gato couldn't respond when the inside of his arm, a vein exploded and he coughed more blood out, unable to scream.

Oni clicked his fingers again and Gato's voice box exploded inside Gato's mouth, making him choke on his own blood.

"Pitiful, dieing by your own blood" Oni said, cleaning his finger nails, trying to get the residue flesh out. Gato was now dead in a pool of his own blood. Oni walked up to Haku and slammed his hand straight through his skull, killing him instantly and splatting blood across the walls.

"Humpty dumpty fell of a wall, humty dumpty bled on the floor" Oni sang, an insane look in his eyes.

"All the kings horses and all the kings men, spat on his grave and killed his friend Ben" Oni laughed darkly once again when he finished the song, usually it was for children but Oni had made a more violent version to it.

"Wonder how Naruto is doing"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Done this chapter and yes, there will be no wave mission but don't worry, I have made a new mission for team 7 and some strange stuff may happen. Oni is a pscyho who loves to kill, and he just happened to come across the wave village.

Also I don't know if I will have pairing's, since Naruto is dark and sought of Evil, we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I have finally started this chapter. Also I will not be doing the same thing that most fics go through, such as the wave mission. So I had Oni kill them off. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat on his chair, taking a puff of his pipe every few minutes, the day was quite peaceful, but the quiet was disturbed when an ANBU with the mask of a raven appeared infront of the Hokage, bowing before him.<p>

He simply waved and adressed the ANBU "Raven, what brings you here?" the Hokage asked, taking another puff from his pipe. The raven masked ANBU stopped bowing and answered the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, I was sent to report on the status of the wave since there were reports of Gato been there. But what we found was not pretty." the raven masked ANBU stated. The Hokage leaned back in his seat.

"What did you find?"

The raven masked ANBU hesitated for a second before answering "Wave has been burnt to the ground, everyone is dead, there was a bridge currently been worked on but we could not go near it." the Hokage's eyes widened as the ANBU said word after word.

"Why can you not go near the bridge?" the Hokage asked, now interested and shocked at what was happening.

"There seems to be some large creature with hoove like legs and two large horns sticking from its head. It was holding a large double edged axe in its hand and it had one wing with what seemed to be a large eye on. It is guarding the bridge and whenever we get close it starts becoming agressive. It is slow in melee attacks but can shoot blue fire, which none of our water techniques worked on." stated the raven masked ANBU.

"Then we will not go to wave country, I do not want to have shinobi killed just for a search. Also I want you to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki, I have some feeling that he may be connected." the Hokage said, no room for arguement.

Raven nodded and disappeared form the room leaving the Hokage to prepare to tell the council of this news, since it was something he was not expecting at all.

**Memory**

"Naruto, come here." said Oni, motioning for Naruto to come to him. Naruto nodded quietly and sat next to him, interested in what Oni was going to tell him, since Oni usually told him wise things.

"Naruto, honour is useless, training fairly is bullshit. All fighters rely on something to help them in battle. Such as the Uchiha clan, they rely on there sharingan. The Hyuga rely on their Byakugan. Some of us rely on weapons and the power of demons to help us become stronger. That is the truth of the shinobi, remember that. Now, lets begin your torture- I mean training." Naruto's eyes widened, he had to do this all over again.

**Memory End**

Naruto laid against a tree with his scythe in it's full form sitting next to him. Naruto and the scythe were currently conversing with each other.

"Mortalas, It is time I learn a new technique." Naruto stated, glancing at the large black scythe which seemed to absorb the light around it. Mortalas's eyes glowed a deep red.

**_"Okay Naruto, this is a Chaotic Demon Technique, you must keep in control or this technique may destroy you." _**Mortalas whispered. Naruto nodded and motioned for Mortalas to continue, since it could see as well.

**_"This technique allows you to summon demonic tentacle type creatures, right now I would estimate that your limit is two. These tentacles are very useful in long range techniques and are very dangerous if they wrap around your enemy. Since they can produce spikes out of every pore of there bodies. All you need to do is imagine them ripping out of something. They are useful when on your back, since they can turn 360 degrees at anytime, making you even harder to defeat. Use your dark chakra to shape and create them!" _**Mortalas instructed.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes before starting to shape his dark chakra. The dark chakra was something that members of the Akuma clan could use, but Naruto's was more potent and live like. Naruto's eyes shot opened as two strange tentacles resembling snakes with dragons heads slided across his shoulders.

Naruto smirked at his accomplishment **_"Impressive, you got it on your first shot, very few can do something like that" _**Mortalas commented, amazed that Naruto got it this fast. Even his last wielder took three tries to get it going, this was going to be fun.

Naruto stopped moving "Mortalas, these tentacles are eating away my chakra." Naruto stated, asking for an explanation from Mortalas since it did not tell him of this development.

**_"These things live of dark chakra, meaning that if you run out they die or you stop channeling chakra. They use up a large amount of chakra, so I would advise not to use these unless nessecary." _**Mortalas suggested.

Naruto nodded at his logic, it seemed to be a good idea, as Oni said all techniques come with a price or weakness.

**_"Do you remember the time when you versed the Raikage, that battle alone got you into there bingo books." _**the scythe suddenly laughed madly, making Naruto sigh, the scythe could be insane at times.

**Flashback**

Naruto quietly crouched in the dark hidden room of Kumo, containing forbidden techniques. His sensei Oni had asked him to snatch a few. He found a scroll which said 'Dangerous techniques do not touch' Naruto quirked an eyebrow and was about to grab it when he heard **"Elbow Bolt" **Naruto didn't even get time to look as he was shot through several buildings.

Naruto groaned and helped himself up but was cut off by **"Drop Kick" **Naruto quickly rolled to the side but was knocked away by the explosion of debris slamming into him. Naruto got up and saw a large dark skinned man with combed blond hair and two golden guantlet's on each arm along with a kage cloak. Naruto stepped back, this was the Raikage, he was so screwed.

"Die intruder!" the Raikage yelled before appearing next to Naruto, punching his fist straight Naruto's chest, sending him flying across the village. Naruto coughed up blood as he watched the hole in his chest heal, thank goodness for the Akuma clans regeneration.

A Kumo shinobi charged at Naruto but was beheaded by Naruto's scythe, sending a heap of blood pulling around the body. The Raikage was enraged by this and already had his foot planted on Naruto's face, slamming him into a concrete building.

Naruto breathed heavily, trying to pull out the pieces of concrete inside his body. Blood was staining his clothing and it was all ripped up. Naruto's eyes were a dark purple and he gained an insane smile on his face. It seemed the Akuma bloodlust had activated, making Naruto a deadly foe.

Naruto released his black scythe and swung out an arc of purple energy. The Raikage quickly activated his lightning armor, making bolts of lightning crackle around him, his chakra had become massive.

The arc slammed into the Raikage, pushing him several feet back but he did not fall to the ground. Naruto laughed and shot out another and another, but all they did was push the Raikage back.

Suddenly the Raikage powered his lightnign armor to full level, releasing tailed beast level chakra from him. He was suddenly infront of Naruto yelling **"Lariat" **Naruto's head and body was seperated and sent miles away, victim of the Raikage's massive attack. A Kumo shinobi had gone to investigate and found him regenerating.

**Flashback End**

"The Raikage was extremely fast and powerful, that was about 2 or 3 years ago by my estimation." Naruto guessed, he could still remember the feeling of been volted by a large amount of lightning and split in half, he didn't like that feeling.

**_"When will we be getting out of this village, I want to kill some followers of the three." _**Mortalas said, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"I will do anything to accomplish the ambition set. Even if it means destroying the world to do it, but sometimes you must have patience and things will work out in the end." Naruto answered.

Naruto put Mortalas back into it's sealed form.

"Hmm, I think I should request a mission." with that Naruto disappeared.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all walked through the door to the Hokage, where there were people lined up obtaining money from clients and succesful missions.

Naruto stepped forward, preparing to adress the Hokage "Hokage-sama, I ask if we are aloud to obtain a low C rank mission. We have been doing D rank missions for the last month, I think that we are prepared for a measly low level mission." Iruka was about to argue against them but thought otherwise when Naruto glared at him with quite a bit of killer intent, which did not go unoticed by Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Very well, your mission is to guard this caravan to it's destination. Do you accept?" Kakashi and the Hokage looked at the genin and they nodded to them both.

"Excellent, Shi, please come in." the Hokage motioned to the door, which opened and a young man with black hair and red tints with a green and black cloak along with shinobi pants and a staff in his right hand.

Naruto felt a strange tingle run through his body 'An Akuma member' Naruto thought.

**_'Indeed, and he is quite strong in death' _**Mortalas commented from inside Naruto's head, interested in seeing another member, they were thinning out these days and this was a rare opportunity.

When Shi glanced at Naruto his eyes widened 'An Akuma member, and he radiates great power. It seems that he wasn't one by blood but his strength far surpasses mine' Shi thought.

"Okay team, go get your equipment and we will meet up at the gate in 15 minutes." with that they walked out of the door while Kakashi puffed into smoke. Naruto motioned for Shi to follow him .

Once they got to the gate Naruto opened his sleeve and Shi did the same. Two skull like tatoo's burned and there eyes glowed.

"What is an Akuma member doing here?" Naruto asked Shi, who went over to his caravan and pulled out a something that looked like a large key. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask but Kakashi and his teammates arrived.

"Okay team, let us go." Kakashi annonuced, to which everyone nodded and started moving along the path.

Shi and Naruto were very quiet while Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke who was trying to ignore her.

Naruto felt that something bad was going to happen so he was prepared to unleash Mortalas when nessacary.

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

Oni walked through Orochimaru the sannin's hideout, ignoring the injured Kabuto who was pinned to the wall by a sword which he could not get out. Purple goblin like creatures swarmed the area, attacking shinobi who tried to attack them.

Oni kicked at a door and it flew right of it's hinges, which Orochimaru dodged. Oni laughed before clapping his hands "Hello, Orochimaru of the sannin. How are you today?" Oni asked before laughing again.

"You destroyed some of my experiments and sutiable hosts, so you must die." Orochimaru answered. Oni grinned before pulling out a double edged handaxe coloured purple with strange markings.

"Then lets play" Oni responded before gripping his axe tightly.

**"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" **a large amount of snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve but were cut down by Oni with a single slash of his axe.

"My turn." Oni gripped the axe with both hands and a strange blue fire ball appeared in front of him. He pushed his axe forward and the blue flame exploded, blowing away a good portion of the hideout.

Luckily Orochimaru used substitution to escape the large blast. Oni appeared infront of him and swung his fist. Orochimaru ducked under the attack and went for a kick to his stomach, but Oni appeared behind him and swung a leg down.

Orochimaru dodged the attack but the ground turned into a crater under the force of the impact. Oni opened his palm and blue flames shot out. Orochimaruo started dodging and weaving around them but they started speeding up.

**"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" **another wave of snakes erupted from his sleeve but were burnt away by the blue fire.

'He's branching it!' Orochimaru quickly dodged another flame but was hit by another, only to be replaced by a log.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **an explosion of wind hit the flames and they slammed into Oni. Oni got out of the blue fire, half of his skin burnt off from the attack 'Hmm, he found out that wind is my fires weakness, since it is different to other fire' Oni clapped his palms together and a ball of dark blue chakra formed infront of him.

Orochimaru and Oni were currently in the forest now since they had taken there battle outside. Orochimaru went through a series of hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground **"Summoning: Rashomon" **a giant red gate ripped out of the ground infront of Orochimaru.

**"Demon Style: Soul Cannon" **a shield which was around the ball of chakra opened from the front, releasing a massive laser of condensed chakra into the gate. A massive explosion erupted, making a hurricane from the force of the attack.

Trees and mountains were reduced to rubble while the ground was opened up from the force of the attack. Once it was all done the gate was gone and Orochimaru didn't have a left arm.

"Oh, he survived" Oni said. Orochimaru ripped out of himself in a new body before doing hand signs, which Oni did as well.

**"Summoning Jutsu" "Summoning Jutsu" **a large horned demon looking creature with a giant axe appeared along with a massive snake. Oni jumped onto the demons head while Orchimaru jumped onto the snakes head.

**"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me." **the giant snake Manda hissed. The horned demon growled and swung it's axe, but Manda barely dodged the swing.

"I need help fighting this person, he is very strong" Manda stared at him but found he was gone.

**"Demonic Ground Breaker" **Oni appeared above them and swung down his axe, which was glowing purple. Manda puffed into smoke as the attack hit, while Orochimaru jumped off, shocked that Manda had been taken out in a single hit.

The giant demon opened it's mouth and a large amount of blue flames shot forward, burning down the forest with it's hot flames. Orochimaru knew that he did not have much chakra left. this person had made him use up a ton.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru hissed while Oni jumped down infront of him. Oni's eyes had darkened and his hair was covering parts of them.

"I want you to stay away from the chunin exams which are coming up, do not attack, I am going to cancel it. If you defy me..." Oni's eyes darkened and his voice changed "**You will die!" **Orochimaru didn't want to listen to him, but he knew that this person hadn't even lost half his chakra and was more powerful, it was like fighting three Hanzo's at the same time.

"Fine, but what will I get for this?" Oni smirked and started walking away.

"A sharingan." Orochimaru smiled, this was going to be useful to him as well and he knew that this man could provide.

**Escort Mission**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shi and Sakura were still currently walking along the path, they had covered quite a distance. Sakura was currently talking with Kakashi about the different countries.

Naruto suddenly unsealed his scythe and blocked a sword. The attacker jumped back and went through a series of hand seals **"Water Style: Water Wall" **the wall of water slammed into Naruto.

Suddenly a purple aura outlined the water and exploded, sending the attacker across the forest. Naruto jumped into the air, avoiding the stream of water which cut through a large amount of trees.

Sauske noticed that there was another one and quickly went through hand seals **"Fire Style: Great Fireball" **the ball of flame erupted into the forest. Kakashi quickly pulled up his headband and revealed his sharingan eye.

Three figures appeared infront of them, each one wearing white cloaks with hoods covering there faces along with strange emblems on the front, consisting of a wave, tornado and a lightning bolt.

'Followers of Susanoo' Naruto thought, while glancing down at them. The scythe's eyes glowed red as it stared at them.

**_"Let's kill them" _**Naruto nodded and shot forward. The three were ready and the first yelled **"Water Style: Water Wall" **a wall of water erupted infront of him while the second yelled **"Wind Style: Erupting Wind Burst" **the water started spinning into a tornado and the last yelled **"Lightning Style: Static Crawler" **lightning sparked into it and they all yelled **"Elemental Judgement" **the tornado slammed into Naruto, shredding him apart and throwing his body parts around the clearing.

This caused Sakura to gasp while Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened and Shi stared emotionlessly at them.

"Lord Susanoo shall have your blood Akuma scum!" the first spat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Done this chapter, hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think and I also warn that things won't be dark yet, but they will get darker as the story moves forward.

As for Oni, he is very powerful, becausehe is a member of the Akuma, probaly one of there oldest.

See ya, I will try to bring a new chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I bring you another chapter of Naruto of the Akuma clan and I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. Also Oni will be getting quite a bit of time in this chapter and the event that will happen will change how the story line moves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and techniques.

* * *

><p>Oni leaned against a tree outside of the Damiyo's palace, watching the guards change formations. He smirked and pulled out a lone senbon before flicking it, taking out a guards who was walking on the wall.<p>

'Ok, 10 seconds till the next guard appears.' he quickly put his hand into a sign and a blue ethereal hand grabbed the guard and pulled him through the shadow. The next guard walked over with confusion.

"Why isn't he her-" the guard did not get a chance to finish as Oni snapped his neck before tossing him into a bush. Oni threw on the armor before doing a tranformation so that they would think he was the dead one.

'He, that was easy.' Oni walked onto the ceiling, the guards not noticing him. Oni suddenly jumped through the ceiling, dodging the sudden fireball.

'Someone found me out.' Oni laughed before slamming his fist through a guards head before lodging his foot into another's stomach. Oni jumped above the hail of shuriken and kunai heading for him.

A sword came from behind him but he already had it snapped in half with a piece through the attackers head. Oni shot forward and already killed two more guards before heading for the Damiyo's building.

Over one hundred guards were all in a square formation, preparing to charge forward and kill the intruder. Oni just smiled at them all, which infuriated one who charged at Oni. Oni was already on him and had him bleeding all over the floor in seconds. A second and third short forward, thrusting there swords toward him. Oni weaved around the blades before crushing there throats with his bare hands. The guards all stumbled backwards as Oni appeared in the middle of them before releasing his blue flame which killed off ten of them at once.

Another guard jumped down from the roof, driving his sword straight into Oni's head, only for him to smile and slash at the guard's throat. Oni spat out blood as five more guards drove there blades through his chest. Oni smiled once again before saying "Got ya." they were all burnt to ash from the intense flames.

A fireball came from the top of the building, but Oni quickly used a guard to shield himself from the flames. Oni flexed his hand and a building exploded, killing off any guards close with the debris.

Soon there were none and Oni walked up into the Damiyo's home, coming into contact with him. The Damiyo stared at Oni, not even flinching at the dark chakra he was releasing.

"You come into my palace, kill my guards and disturb my peace. That alone deserves punishment." Once said the Damiyo sped through hand seals at an insane rate and yelled **"Fire Style: Great Fireball" **he shot out a massive fire ball from his mouth. Oni's eyes widened before he jumped out of the building, which was destroyed by the flaming sphere.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Technique" **Oni twisted in the air, dodging the large flaming dragon 'He's fast and his chakra is large!'.

Oni quickly summoned his blue fire and shot it forward in the form of a wave, but the Damiyo quickly yelled **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **a large explosion of wind slammed into the fire, redirecting it at Oni who cursed.

The smoke from the flames disappeared and Oni was standing, but some of his clothes were scorched from the dangerous attacks. Oni suddenly appeared infront of the Damiyo and and swung his fist, which was dodged by a fan in the Damiyo's hand.

**"Wind Style: Vacuum Stream" **Oni was shot away by the sudden force of wind.

'No handseals, this guy is stronger than I thought' Oni gasped for air as he was kicked full force into the chest with a flaming foot, curtosy of the Damiyo. Oni groaned as he got off the hard ground.

The Damiyo shot forward and swung a fist, which Oni blocked before aiming a fist of his own. The Damiyo grabbed his arm and swung him over his shoulder, only for him to puff into smoke and kick the Damiyo in the back of the head, who in turn puffed into smoke, revealing a wooden plank covered with explosive notes.

Oni was shot away by the explosion that ocurred from the wood, but managed to land on his feet and keep from collapsing.

'My regeneration drains chakra and this guys kicks can shatter bone, I have to finish this quickly or I might be killed.' Oni jumped into the air, dodging another fireball aimed for him.

Oni quickly slammed his fist into the ground, causing a gate of bones to appear, blocking the sudden flaming dragon from touching him.

'That was to close' Oni clapped his hands together and his chakra doubled, causing the Damiyo to narrow his eyes.

A massive blue fist ripped out of the ground and struck the Damiyo, who used a substitution at that exact moment to escape the attack, but did not expect Oni to slam his foot down onto his head, sending him into the ground.

A flaming dragon shot out of the smoke, and Oni quickly shot his own dragon of blue chakra. The two battled for dominance, pushing there chakra into there attacks. The Damiyo suddenly appeared at his side and hit him with a bone shattering kick before disappearing, causing Oni to lose power and get crushed by the attack.

'This is bullshit, the Damiyo is so freakin powerful' Oni said in his mind, before cracking his displaced arm back into place, while he used another heap of chakra to heal his injuries.

"Give up, you cannot win." the Damiyo responded, Oni only smirked and shot forward once again, swinging his fist at the Damiyo's face. Just as he was about to dodge, a clone appeared, latched onto him and detonated, causing a large explosion.

Oni was shot away by the blast, but smirked when he saw the Damiyo's body parts stain the ground.

**"Fire Style: Flare Stream" **a stream of flame shot out of his mouth but he wasn't done yet **"Wind Style: Gale Palm Fist" **the Damiyo punched his fist froward, firing a bullet for wind which merged with the flame, increasing it's size to tremendous lengths.

**"Demon Technique: Embrace of Hell" **two large blue arms with scales on every side ripped out of the ground and covered Oni, protecting him from the hot flames. Once the flames died down both arms were scorched before they reverted back into the ground.

The Damiyo narrowed his eyes before going through seals but was stopped when his left hand came off. Oni appeared right behind him, his eye gone a dark blue and flames licking off his right arm, his teeth were more sharp and the bloodlust in his eyes was apparent.

The Damiyo jumped back, barely avoiding the blue flames. The Damiyo suddenly shot through a building by a sudden vicious kick from Oni. The Damiyo got up, holding his bleeding arm, he quickly brought his hand to his mouth **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **Oni shot his blue flames into the wind, but instead of the Damiyo controlling it, Oni was. The flames shot forward and slammed into the Damiyo, he just substituted with a brick at the last second.

Oni smiled darkly and was suddenly infront of the Damiyo, who slammed his foot into his face, only for it to go through 'After Image!' the Damiyo ducked under Oni's kick but was struck by the blue flames. The Damiyo jumped back, ignoring the sharp pain and through off his robe, revealing armor similar to a samurai. He quickly did one handed seals before expelling another large ball of flame at Oni, who shot a ball of blue flame of equal size, but the Damiyo suspected this and shot a stream of air into it, but what he did not expect was a giant demon looking creature to eat the flames and slam into him.

He appeared on a roof, hiding behind a wall on it 'I must re think my strategy, my chakra is low and-' he didn't get any time to finish as Oni appeared next to him with a blue orb in his hand "Goodbye." a massive explosion occured.

**Caravan Mission**

Kakashi was worried, these guys were very strong and he was in shock seeng his student dead but that changed to relief and horror when Naruto appeared, half of his body missing, but still had the power to swing his scythe.

The white cloaked follower jumped away and dodged the fireball which was sent by Sasuke. Kakashi shot forward and swung his kunai at another, but jumped back when a wall of lightning came upwards.

Naruto's limbs merged back together and a bloodthirsty look was apparent in his eyes. The follower jumped back and performed hand signs **"Water Style: Gunshot" **a ball of water shot out at high speeds but Naruto cleaved it in half with his scythe before swinging at his enemy, who jumped above the scythe and shot a compresed laser of water straight at his head.

Naruto predicted this and leaned his head back before firing off an arc of purple energy at the water user, who switched with a log and appeared behidn Naruto, aiming a kick for his head. He failed as Naruto grabbed his leg at the last second and slammed him down.

The water user transformed into a log and Naruto quickly jumped into the sky, evading the gunshot of water, but was hit hard by another from behind. Naruto charged chakra into his scythe before swinging it, cutting straight through the ground around him and slicing the water user in half, who disperesed into water. Naruto ducked under a water sword made by the user and clashed his scythe against it, but what surprised him was that the water hadn't dispersed.

The water user did one handed seals and said **"Water Style: Water Wall" **the wall of water slammed against Naruto, sending him into the forest. The Water user was not finished yet and immeadiatly yelled **"Water Style: Coliding Wave" **a huge wave appeared infront of the user before smashing through the forest.

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the water user with a kunai, but was kicked away by the lightning user who then flicked his wrist, making a lightning sword appear. Kakashi threw the kunai, but the lightning user blocked it and shot forward, stabbing Kakashi straight in the chest. Kakashi's dead body suddenly turned into a log with explosive notes covering it.

A globe of water surrounded the log before it exploded, blasting the lightning user away, but did not have any damage done since the water globe had negated the damage and he had only been hit by the force of the attack. Naruto appeared behind the water user and swung his scythe while Kakashi charged his lightning edge and attacked from the front, but they were all suddenly shot away by a large ball of wind, in which the water user dispersed into water.

'There teamwork is great and I dont want to hit bloodthirst mode yet, these guys are fast with handseals.' were Naruto's thoughts. The water user suddenly appeared before yelling **"Water Style: Water Wall" **a massive wall of water shot out of the waters users mouth before the wind user appeared yelling **"Wind Style: Erupting Wind Burst"** the water and wind mixed, forming a massive tornado.

'What!, the amount of chakra they are using should have killed them, I don't even know if I could summon up this much' Naruto applied a massive amount of dark chakra to his scythe before swinging it and launching a massive arc of purple energy, impacting with the tornado, creating such force that it was blowing nearly everything.

The only reason why the caravan and Shi and Sakura were not blown away was because Shi summoned skeletal arms from the ground to keep them steady, to which Sakura fainted, causing Shi to sigh.

'Weakling' Shi thought coldly before he stared at the crater made by the two attacks 'They are linked to someone.'

Naruto suddenly launched himself into the air, dodging the torrent of water. A bolt of lightning shot forward but Naruto had predicted this and spun in the air before charging dark chakra into his foot and slamming it into the ground. The lightning user jumped away by instinct, dodging the large hand of purple chakra. A ball of compressed wind the size of a large building nearly slammed into Naruto but he used his scythe to cut it in half.

Naruto held up his hand, causing the space around it to start disorting **"Spiraling Doom Spear" **a spear materialized infront of his hand before launching it at the three. What Naruto did not expect was a person in a similar cloak to the three to appear and grabbed the spear before throwing it into the air. The spear erupted into a massive purple orb which was about the size of half a mile before dissipating.

"You three, now is not the time to battle. Head back." The stranger commanded, to which they complied and disappeared as the stranger did, leaving a completely baffeled Kakashi and Sakura, an envious and enraged Sasuke while Shi was emotionless and Naruto was in thought.

'Ive depleted more than 3 quarters of my chakra and that guy grabbed the spear with his bare hand.' Naruto sighed and called Shi over to him.

"Their linked, aren't they." Naruto said to Shi, who silently nodded. Naruto sighed before turning his scythe back to a black rod, Mortalas had been strangely quiet lately.

"Shi, what is this mission truly." Shi knew that he needed to tell Naruto so he did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I have finally finished this chapter, sorry about keeping all of you waiting to long. Remember that the darker things wont come until a certain event. Please tell me what you think :).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I bring you the next chapter, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think, there may be slight sexual themes but you cant call it romance, Naruto has no time for feelings. Remember, the Akuma are dark and wicked people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and techniques.

* * *

><p>Balls of flame fell from the sky, reducing there targets to ash. Screams filled Naruto's ears as he ran forward, weaving around bodies and other objects. A ball of flame came down but Naruto merely sliced it in half, still continuing forward.<p>

"It's a ten year old boy?" those were the last things the shinobi on the boulder said before he was beheaded by Naruto's scythe. One of the shinobi saw this and launched an explosive note at Naruto, who jumped above it and fired off an arc of purple energy at the shinobi, cleaving him in half. Another shinobi came up from behind and slammed his kunai into Naruto's throat. Thinking that he was dead the shinobi relaxed, only for both of his hands to fall off, causing him to scream.

Naruto ripped out his eyes and kicked him into a sharp piece of stone, killing him slowly. Another shot forward, causing Naruto to duck under his kunai and pump some of his dark chakra into the man, making him bleed out of his eyes, mouth, nose and ears before he erupted into blood and guts.

Naruto started running again **_"Naruto, I sense a large amount of shinobi up ahead and Akatsuki as well." _**Naruto nodded and jumped off a cliff. At his descent he cut down a shinobi and sliced up two more before impaling the blade of the scythe through another shinobi's chest.

Naruto noticed something strange about them, they all had red eyes **_"Oh well, ain't this a treat, it seems she's here." _**Naruto's eyes glowed purple in bloodlust and the grip on his scythe tightened.

Infront of Naruto was a girl with blonde red hair put up in a pony tail at the back, a black cloak with red clouds on it, two red eyes and a ring on her finger was glowing. She looked shock as she layed eyes on Naruto "Naruto?" Naruto's grin got dangerous as she said his name.

"Hello, big sister." Naruto said, she didn't get time to respond as she barely avoided the scythe coming down on her. An arc of purple energy would have nearly cleaved her in half if it weren't for the subsitution technique.

"Hahahaha, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed insanley before firing off two more arcs of energy, since the Akuma bloodlust had gotten him . Naruto's sister jumped above the attacks before trying to take control of Naruto, but what she saw shocked her. A lone boy was in a fatal position with a creepy face and there were thousands of people been tortured to death.

"Zxenos, slaughter them all." Naruto yelled before everything went to hell.

**Memory End**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura layed tied up and knocked out, thanks to Naruto and Shi.

"Why did you not kill them?" Shi asked, curios to such a thing, one of Naruto's calibur would usually just slaughter them. Naruto sighed "I have implanted memories in there heads, making them think that more of the followers came and killed us and knocked them out. Quickly slash your blood on the ground, we want to make it look like there was a struggle. I don't want the leaf interfereing with my plans and this is the best way to throw them off." Shi nodded, it sounded like a sound plan, even if there were a few cons with it.

"We must move." Naruto told Shi who nodded and they both leaped across the trees. Naruto glanced to his right and swore he could here footsteps. His suspicion was proven correct as a bullet of water shot past his head. Shi already sensed them and quickly put his hand into a strange seal before a large hand of bone shot out of the ground and crushed one of the followers.

'More of them!' Naruto leaped to the side, avoiding a bolt of lightning, there were at least ten of them. One of them did a few hand seals before saying **"Summoning Technique" **an eel shot out of an explosion of smoke, firing off lightning bolts as it charged Naruto. A wave of water shot up, which the eel used to increase it's speed.

Shi pointed his palm at the eel before firing out a large bone, slicing straight through the eel. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw this 'A Kaguya turned Akuma, I haven't seen something like this before.'

**"Lightning Style: Striking Bursts" **bolts of lightning came down from the sky, lightning trees on fire and sending them tumbling to the ground. Shi jumped onto a nearby branch and placed his hands onto it before a wall of bone came up.

'It's him' were the thoughts going through Naruto's head. The man who had grabbed his spear appeared before pointing his palm at them and saying **"Wind Style: Judgement of the Wind God" **a massive tornado of wind shot out of the mans hand, leveling a fourth of the forest. Naruto used his chakra to stick to the trees, the only problem was that the trunk under him was starting to burn.

Shi summoned up a sphere of bone to protect him from the attack, but the man was not finished **"Wind Style: Pressure Break" **the bone protecting Shi was crushed and blood splurted out his lips before he fell to the ground.

Naruto was reluctant but a memory came to mind.

**Memory**

Naruto jumped down from the burnt tree, exhausted from using chakra alone to burn away the tree. Oni motioned him over, to which Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, here is another piece of advice. When a comrade is in trouble and the enemy is more powerful then you. Leave your comrade behind, we do not want members who are purely loyal, the only thing they are loyal to is our ambition."

**Memory End**

Naruto charged a large amount of chakra into his scythe before swinging it.

The only thing seen was an orb of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am very sorry about the small chapter, but the next will be bigger and it will revolve around Dariues and the Rikudo.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this chapter is going to have a little bit about Dariues and Rikudo. I also warn that some things will be japanese and some will be english. Also, I suck at descriptions.

**river of the sand: **I'm sorry that it was so short, I was very tired and in a bad mood, I'm glad that it didn't effect my writing to bad. Also thank you for these reviews, it pushes me to make more chapters :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and techniques.

* * *

><p><strong>"Earth Style: Earth Tundra" <strong>a massive wave of earth erupted from the ground, slamming into the hundreds of enemy soldiers preparing to attack the Rikudo. Rikudo was not done yet and did a series of hand seals before a wall of ice materalized infront of him, blocking the arrows and flames.

On the other side of the desert Dariues clapped his hands together before two black pillars appeared on the sides of his foes before they were crushed almost instantly. A ball of flame came down, but Dariues threw up his hand, absorbing the attack with his **Darkness Style: Suction Abyss** and firing it out of his other hand two times bigger and hotter. The unfortunate foes took the brunt of the attack, burning to ash.

The Rikudo was suddenly swarmed by enemies jumping out of the sand **"Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" all of the attackers were crushed by a sudden force of gravity slamming upon them. Dariues kneeled on the ground, placing his hand upon the sand.

The ground started shaking, causing Dariues to jump into the air as one massive eye emerged from the hot desert along with ten tails. The 9 commas in it's eye spun like that of a tornado before black flames shot out. Dariues absrobed the energy and gasped, the power felt so godlike.

A large green arm ripped out of the ground and went to crush the Rikudo but he quickly used his **Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push) to repel the arm but it kept going and slammed into him, leaving a log in the Rikudo's place.

Dariues pointed his other hand at the gigantic beast before a dragon of black flame charged the beast. The massive eye spun faster and the flame suddenly evaporated. Chakra shot out of the beasts eye before it spun into a perfect purple orb, then split into 12 of equal size. They slowly cracked open before a massive torrent of chakra shot out, blowing away miles worth of desert.

The huge sand storm created by the attack was repelled by a **Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push). The beast stared down at them with it's massive eye before it roared, firing off a huge burst of wind. Dariues quickly slammed his hands into the ground, forming a wall of black steel to protect him from the attack, while Rikudop summoned a wall of ice to protect him.

Dariues pulled out a black rod which transformed into a large scythe. Dariues jumped over the wall and slashed his scythe against the large beast but the attack did not even scratch it.

Rikudo noticed this and held out his palm before stating **"Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" the amount of chakra put into the attack would have levelled mountains, but to the Rikudo's shock it didn't even flinch under the attack 'So this is the power of the Juubi'.

In the sapn of a second Rikudo already had a technique out **"Water Style: Supreme Torrent" **a massive torrent of water shot out of the Rikudo's mouth, slamming straight into the Juubi.

It's one large eye spun before chakra shot out of it's tails, forming into large animals with more then one tail.

Dariues jumped back before stating **"Swift Style: Shadowless Flight" **Dariues disappeared before the tailed beasts started roaring and exploded. Juubi roared before swinging down it's arm, gaining Dariues attention while the Rikudo was about to prepare a **Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push).

'Mortalas, we will have to use that attack' Dariues said in his thoughts. Dariues charged an unholy amount of black energy into his scythe before yelling **"Darkness Style: Reaping of a Thousand Souls" **a huge arc of energy erupted from the scythe, cleaving off its entire left arm.

The Rikudo knew this was his chance, so he weaved through dozens of hand seals before yelling **"Heavenly Seal of Kami" **two rifts opened beside the beast before two pure white hands grabbed it's sides. The force was so great that it crushed Dariues and the arm, submerging them into the desert.

The beast was pulled into the Rikudo who almost collapsed from the power he was feeling, it was nothing he had ever experienced before, it was so god like. He stood up before walking away, leaving Dariues under the cruel desert.

**Five Days Later**

A hand shot up through the desert before all of the sand was blown away be a tremendous force of evil chakra. Dariues rose up, his scythe burning with incredible chakra, it was visible to all. His hair spiky black hair had grown and his eyes were darker and held more hatred then before.

**"I will have my REVENGE!" **the sky roared with thunder.

**Six Weeks Later, Rikudo's Home**

Rikudo lay in his bed, getting his much needed rest since he had been training with the Juubi's power. It had been one of the most exhausting things he had ever done, since the Juubi tried to use every chance it had to escape from it's prison. One of the guards at the edge of the Rikudo's home patrolled the area, making sure no one got into the Rikudo's presence.

A branch snapping caught his attention and walked over to the area he heard it, which was a small shed and investigated. A hand shot out from the shadows, keeping the guard from yelling before he was pulled behind the shed.

Another guard was starting to get suspicous, the other had not come back to take over his patrol while he went to another area. Suddenly he dropped, a clawed hand tearing through his chest.

**"Swift Release: Burst Force" **the attacker shot straight through Rikudo's home, blowing it up and seding debris into the sky. Rikudo jumped away, having sensed the attack just as it was near him, the attacker must have been skilled since he got around Rikudo's sensory.

"Dariues!" Rikudo said, surprise and astonishment in his voice "I thought you died. How did you survive?" Dariues smiled darkly as he walked out of the shadows, his clawed hand flexing as he did so.

"Well, I survived no thanks to you." Rikudo felt guilt creep into his heart.

"I'm sorry Dariues. But I had to do it. If I did not do so then the Juubi would send this world into never ending chaos and darkness, it had to be done for the greater good," Rikudo tried to reason.

"I do not care what you have to SAY!" Dariues yelled the last part before firing an arc of black energy at Rikudo.

**"Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" the attack was repelled, but suddenly Dariues planted his foot into Rikudo's chest, causing him to explode into shards of wood. Rikudo appeared behind Dariues before a sword appeared in his hand. He stabbed it into Dariues, but what he did not expect was for Dariues to turn around and slam his foot into his neck, sending him into the woods.

'What?' Rikudo jumped up and was shocked to see the sword in Dariues neck, but he walked around like nothing happened,

Dariues smiled wickedly at Rikudo, who stepped back before weaving through hand seals and yelling **"Fire Style: Wave of the Phoenix" **a huge wave of flames appeared in front of the Rikudo before shooting toward Dariues.

Dariues held out his palm and absorbed the flames before firing them back at the Rikudo.

**Memory End**

Oni's eyes opened as he smiled. The once grand palace was now just rubble, and he was sure that leaf ninja would come to investigate the area. Oni closed his eyes again before opening them. In front of him was Naruto's sister. A bandage was covering her eye and there were marks on her face.

"Naruto really messed you up!" Oni said with a grin before standing up "Now, what would the Akatsuki want with me?". Itachi appeared behind him and time suddenly slowed down. The sky turned red and Oni found himself tied to a wooden plank. Itachi appeared in front of him stating "I will stab you for the next 72 hours."

Oni grinned 'Let it begin'

The disappeared as the time was up and Itachi brought his hand to his eye, since the Mangekyou Sharingan was slowly making him blind from usage.

"Is that all?" Oni said grinning while Itachi had a shocked look on his face.

"So, Natsume, or are you called something different now?. I know you hate me, I did kill your mother while your daddy was off to seal the Tailed Beast into Naruto. Lets see how far you hate me, still this reminds me of something. Quite similar to what Itachi is in with his brother." Oni grinned.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Natsume growled before pulling out her kunai, ready to fight this man if needed.

"How about I tell you a little story. Long ago there was two men, one named Rikudo and the other named Dariues. Rikudo had mastery over the Rinnegan and could use the Juubi's powers, since he was the first Jinchuuriki. Dariues had the power of quite a few bloodlines, one would be Darkness and the other would be Swift. He was easily on level with the Rikudo, even when he had the Juubi sealed in him. Do you want to know why. Dariues cut off the Juubi's entire arm off and the Rikudo sealed the rest of Juubi into himself.

"The technique was so forceful that it crushed Dariues and buried him and the arm under the sand, while the Rikudo left him there. Dariues unconciously absorbed the arm and all of its chakra, thanks to his Darkness style. His body was accostumed to evil chakra so he adapted to it and became unimaginably powerful. Th two battled every where and the last battle was legendary. It is said that they crushed mountains jut by flaring there chakra and destroyed people just by glancing at them. Not even I know everything that happened but I know a fair bit." Oni said.

Natsume's eyes were wide open and Itachi looked just as surprised, they never knew something like this was possible.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. The scythe that is in Naruto's hand, it use to belong to Dariues. Zxenos, the evil dark dragon that you encountered a few years ago, is the form Dariues took when he used the Juubi's chakra mixed with his own. Naruto could be called Dariues reincarnation but he is not yet until he finishes the trial."

Natsume felt a great rage envelop her before she shot forward. Swing a now burning kunai at Oni, who smirked and jumped out of the way before firing off his blue flames. Itachi already knew and went through a series of hand seals.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique" **a large ball of flame erupted from Itachi's mouth and slammed into the blue flames. Normally the flames would lose against Oni's deadly flame but Itachi had hidden his Amaterasu in them, so it came to a surprise to Oni when his flames were put out by black flames.

Oni laughed before pulling out his axe and swung it at Itachi, who ducked under the attack and delivered a kick to Oni's chest, sending him into a destroyed building. Natsume went through several hand seals, causing dead soldiers to rise from the ground circle them in a portective manner.

"Ah yes. Your bloodline Natsume. The ability to control the living and the dead. To bad Naruto didn't get it, cause at the night that I killed your mother, I injected a small sample of Dariues chakra, into Naruto as his father died. The chakra is tainting the Kyuubi as we speak, and making him slowly merge with Naruto. Oh, and another fact, all Tailed beasts that come onto a mortal world are restricted to twenty percent of there power." Oni said as he walked out of the destroyed rubble.

Natsume ordered one of the soldiers to attack Oni, but he merely grabbed him by the skull and crushed it before launching his axe into anothers head. Blue flames erupted from the axe and started lashing out at everything, making Itachi and Natume get behind cover as the dead soldiers were burnt away into ash.

Natsume quickly went through hand seals, causing a stone golem to erupt from the ground. It then started spitting flaming rocks at Oni, who laughed as the axe spun through the burning rock and back into Oni's hand.

Itachi looked at Natsume and nodded, as did she and they both went through hand seals as both of there flames mixed together to create black and white flame. It spun toward Oni who smiled and closed his eyes.

A massive pillar of chakra erupted from Oni, blowing away the flames as he laughed madly. His entire right face was covered in flames as was his whole right side.

"Do you like it?" Oni said before a large skull of blue flame shot out of his hand and headed toward Itachi and Natsume.

'I may have to use Susanoo' Itachi thought as he was about to summon him. Just as the flames were about to hit, a torrent of water slammed into it, putting it out by the force and amount fo chakra inside the technique.

"Good thing I arrived here on time." Kisame said as he jumped down from a building. His face looked exactly like a sharks and he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Oni quirked an eyebrow before jumping into the air, dodging a scythe which slammed down, creating a crater on impact.

"You're going to be a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" Hidan stated as he jumped down from another building. He also wore an Akatsuki cloak and had a long red scythe.

"You will make a good bounty." Kakuzu said as he jumped from another building.

Oni laughed "Oh what a treat this is. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Akatsuki members. This will be so much fun. To bad Pein isn't here, I would have loved to fight a Rinnegan user. But you don't always get what you want." Oni said sadly before smiling.

**"Blood Clone Technique" **blood started dripping from Oni's hand and it transformed into four perfect clones of Oni who all grinned.

"Lets battle!" they all yelled before clashing with the Akatsuki members.

**Oni Vs Itachi**

Itachi went through several hand seals before stating **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Technique" **a dragon of flame erupted from Itachi's mouth, launching straight at Oni. Oni smiled before clapping his hands, causing a wall of blue flame to spring up and block the other flames.

Oni appeared next to itachi, swinging his axe. But thanks to Itachi's fast reflexes he blocked the axe but was shot into a wall, only to turn into ravens. Oni ducked under Itachi's kunai before aiming a kick to his face. it was the same result with Itachi turning into ravens, but instead of disappearing they exploded, sending pieces of Oni all across the ground.

Onis head turned before his body regenerated, allowing him to stand and crack his head. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and was suddenly in front of Oni, who grinned and grabbed his left arm before slamming him into the ground.

Itachi knew that his Tsukiyomi would not work, since he had already tried and Oni had acted as though nothing had happened. Flames would not work since he could just over power them with his own flames.

**Oni Clone Vs Natsume**

Oni shot forward and swung his axe at Natsume, who brang up her kunai and charged it with her chakra before slashing at Oni's axe. Oni felt cuts appear all over his body 'Wind style huh?'.

Natsume used just that **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **an explosion of wind slammed into Oni, sending him into a building. A few seconds later the building erupted into blue flames and Oni walked out, a grin on his face.

Natsume held out her palm and the blue flames spun around her hand. She thrusted her hand forward and they shot straight at Oni who looked completely surprised 'She has a very powerful element in wind' Oni thought as twisted around the flames.

'But, flames can still be hard to control' Oni said in his mind as the flames Natsume was controlling with wind exploded and sent her into a building.

She walked out, breathing heavily and holding her bleeding arm, to which Oni grinned.

**Oni Clone Vs Hidan**

Oni jumped back, avoiding the red scythe and slammed his axe into Hidan's chest, but he just grinned before swinging his scythe again. It cut straight through ONi, but he just regenerated the limb and went in for another attack.

Hidan swung his scythe at Oni's side, only for Oni to jump above and drop kick Hidan, but he only grinned and used his scythe to slice off Oni's head, only for it to regenerate.

Blue flames enveloped him and took the shape of a dragon before heading straight toward Hidan.

Hidan launched his scythe at a building behind Oni and used it to get out of the way of the attack.

Oni appeared behind Hidan before slamming his foot into the ground, causing two demonic hands to spring up and grab Hidan, throwing him into the sky where Oni appeared above him and slammed him into the ground.

Hidan got back up, though bone could be seen on his face.

**Oni Clone Vs Kisame**

Kisame went through several hand seals before saying **"Water Style: Water Dragon Technique" **a dragon of water appeared in mid air above Kisame's head before it shot toward Oni, who smirked and sliced it in half with his axe and jumped twoard Kisame, intent on decapitating him in one swift move.

Kisame brought up his sword, swing it at the axe and sending Oni into the ground, but he was not done yet **"Water Style: Great Tide" **a torrent of water erupted from Kisame's mouth and slammed into Oni, making a large pool of water.

Oni emerged from the water with his arm behind his head and a glass of lemonade in his hand as he sucked on the straw "Thank you, it does get very hot here." Kisame smirked before sharks made of water sprung up and slammed straight into Oni, who substitued with a rock.

Kisame ducked under Oni's blow but did not expect a demonic hand to come up and slam him into the ground.

Kisame recovered and was bleeding down his chest after the attack.

**Oni Clone Vs Kakuzu**

Kakuzu shot forward, as did Oni, who put chakra into his hand.

Both fists clashed, creating a crater under them from the force of the attack. Kakuzu jumped back before a mask appeared on the front of his chest **"Wind Style: Pressure Damage" **a tornado of wind erupted in front of Oni sending him into the tornado.

Kakuzu was not finished **"Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work" **the tornado bursted into flame and spun around Oni, burning away most of his body.

Kakuzu walked up to the body, but was suddenly pulled under ground. The ground erupted into blue flame, sending Kakuzu into the air.

Oni appeared above him before channeling flames around his leg and slamming his foot down on Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu got out of the rubble, he had lost two hearts from that kick, since it had burnt some of his insides while Oni was burnt half way on his boy.

Suddenly a clay bird appeared next to Oni, blowing up his blood clone, as did the others. The real Oni got ready to attack but heard **"Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" Oni was shot miles away.

Pein appeared. He had orange hair and a headband with a cross across it. He held the Rinnegan and there were several piercings on his face "Come, none you would be able to beat this man and I do not have all of my paths with me." Pein ordered, to which they nodded and all disappeared.

**With Oni**

Oni flew through the air and straight into a mountain, crushing it and a village near it.

"THAT MOTHER FUC-" a boulder fell down, falling onto Oni's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. Sorry about the last part, I could not resist the temptation.


End file.
